House Painters
"House Painters" is the eighty-first episode of Mickey Mouse and the third episode in the fifth season. It premiered on November 3, 2018. Plot Summary Mickey, Donald, and Goofy attempt to give Minnie's new house an adorable makeover. Synopsis Mickey has arrived at Minnie's new house with Donald and Goofy, and he really wants to surprise her by painting it before she gets back. Mickey plans to add polka-dot paint, a big flowery hat, and a "cutesie-wootsie" bow to make Minnie "go all goo-goo-goo-goo-gooey hugs and kisses!" Donald gets a paint sprayer, which is sprays paint for Mickey, and Goofy wants to see where inspiration takes him. Mickey has got it all worked out, so he gets polka-dot paint and an old-fashioned paintbrush and hopes to get it done in no time, "Whatever." Donald said but "Agree to disagree." Goofy said. Mickey paints the roof but Goofy paints his someplace mystical at the back of Minnie's old house. Mickey takes polka-dot paint and an old-fashioned paintbrush to Goofy. Donald pulls the generator of a paint sprayer instead of using a brush, but it works. He tries to spray the wall but a drop of paint shoots on the grass while it sprays him in the eye, angering him. He stomps on the paint sprayer, and Mickey sighs. Goofy needs more paint but Mickey is surprised to see a painted backyard behind Minnie's old house. Donald fixes the paint sprayer and sprays a cracked wall. Mickey sees a cracked wall on the left side of Minnie's old house, but thinks Minnie will never notice. Donald, on the other hand, just can't follow Mickey's plan. He grabs the paint sprayer and pulls the generator. The paint sprayer wants to blow Goofy, who got mad while he's back here painting his keister off, it blows him away and he rolls around covered in polka-dot paint. Then we see the results... Minnie's new house is horrified to see himself in the mirror. He angrily shakes the paint out, grows legs, and wears a jacket and sunglasses, then he rides off on a motorcycle. The boys are sad and Minnie is surprised to see her new house. She loves it! She tells them this is the most amazing surprise in the history of surprises, Goofy whispers to them that Pete has lost his old house. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie are so happy like her house, and they go inside and paint the interior as a door closes and Minnie's new house winks her left eye. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Pete Voice cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jim Cummings - Pete *Bill Farmer - Goofy Trivia *The anthropomorphic expressions on the houses, with windows for eyes and a patio for a mouth, is a reference to the short "The Little House". Gallery House2.jpg House3.jpg House4.jpg House5.jpg House6.jpg House7.jpg House8.jpg House9.jpg House10.jpg House11.jpg House12.jpg House13.jpg House14.jpg House15.jpg House16.jpg House17.jpg House18.jpg es:House Painters pt-br:Pintores de Casa Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts